Wally's Mission
by TotalAlaskan
Summary: Title says all. Wally is on a mission. Read to find out what happens.


**(A/N) I hope this is okay.**

 _ **For the followers of my other stories**_ **: I'm still working on Schoolfront too but I've been having some problems. I have written out like three different versions of the first half of the chapter, but I don't know which one to chose... And as for my other YJ chapter story 'A Promise Kept' I'm trying to work on that one two. I'm really sorry for all the delays...**

 **Question: Does anyone else get an idea for something, start writing it, start another story half way through, start writing that one, another story, and so on? Yeah, that's what I do... I have at least twenty or so halfway written stories..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or any of the characters. If I did, the series would have been different. (I could go on and on about that but I won't. This time...)**

 **Enjoy!**

LONG-LIVE-YOUNG-JUSTICE-LONG-LIVE-YOUNG-JUSTICE

 _ **Wally's Mission**_

Wally West was on a mission. A solo mission. A VERY _important_ , top secret, solo mission, that is.

He had just retrieved the object that he needed. All he had to do now was bring it back to HQ and he'd be home free. Simple and easy, right?

Well, it sure had been that way so far.

Normally, he would have just super-speeded in and out of there, but he couldn't do that this time. If he did, they'd immediately be signaled. There was some kind of motion sensor alarm somehow set up so that it would go off if super-speed was used.

It was totally unfair.

So he was forced to use stealth. The bad thing is, he wasn't much good in the stealthy department; that had always been more Robin's forte. The good thing is, it didn't look like there was anybody around at the moment.

Whatever happened to ' _getting in is a lot easier than getting out_ '?

He was almost tempted to laugh, it just was so _easy_ , but thought better of it, knowing that he should to continue to be quiet and alert, somebody could still walk in at any moment and see him there, then it would all be over.

He poked his head slightly out of the doorway, and, deeming the coast to be clear, carefully stepped out of the room in which the 'object' had been kept and into another. He kept the package pressed against his chest protectively as he slid, back pressed against the wall, to the next doorway, scouted out the area, and repeated the process two more times before he reached the hallway he needed.

His destination was almost in sight, but he didn't have time to rejoice quite yet.

He kept his senses acutely aware as he made his way down the hall. The door to success was literally just feet away.

He could see it now, and he swore that -at that moment- it was the best looking door he had ever seen.

It was just five feet away. His mission was almost complete.

Now only four feet. It was just out of arms reach.

Three feet. He could almost smell his victory.

Two feet. Could it actually be this easy?

One foot. Oh, sweet success!

Mere inches.

He reached out to grab the door handle...

But then something stopped him.

He paused. He could _feel_ someone looking at him.

He turned, ever so slowly to his left...

.

.

.

.

.

And there, leaning on the wall, _right beside him_ was-

Robin.

 _Darn it..._

Wally immediately felt his shoulders slump, he knew defeat when he saw it. Literally.

"Ooooh...Man, that's gotta burn." The Boy Wonder cackled. "Nice try there, KF. You _almost_ made it in your room that time. But you seem to have forgotten that the motion sensors I set up in the kitchen detect both super-speed _and_ regular speed."

The ginger almost wanted to strangle himself.

With that, the acrobat smiled, took the container full of Agent A's chocolate chip cookies back from the speedster, and walked away to his own bedroom while nibbling on one of the delicious cookies.

Wally was left to wallow in his self-pity over losing the previously stolen treats.

"So close..." he whined as he walked into his room and plopped himself down face first on his bed, moaning with despair.

Why...Why...Why had he waited so long to reach for the door handle?

 _ **Operation: DOUBLE A'S COOKIES**_ was a bust...

LONG-LIVE-YOUNG-JUSTICE-LONG-LIVE-YOUNG-JUSTICE

 **(A/N) This was inspired by my own recent mission which I like to call** _Operation: BOWL OF ICE CREAM_ **. Mine was...mostly successful. Three of my younger siblings where playing in the living room at the time and caught me sneaking my ice cream back to my room... But surprisingly (like _really_ surprisingly) they didn't tell on me, so I still got to eat my ice cream (unlike poor Wally). Hehe, they also tried to sneak some for themselves after that but it didn't go as well for them and they got caught. Don't worry though, they each got a bit of my ice cream for keeping quite, so it wasn't a total loss for them (again, unlike it was for Wally).**

 **I was trying to think of a reason why Wally couldn't use his super-speed for his 'mission' and I couldn't think of anything, so I just went with the super-speed/regular-speed motion sensors. I was going to say thathe had on an inhibitor collar because Robin put it on him after his several other attempts, but that wouldn't really have worked with the whole 'making it seem like a real mission' thing, so motion sensors it was.**

 **I'll wrap up my -once again- long a/n by saying thank you for reading this, and I hope you liked it and/or thought it was a little bit funny.**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_ **!**


End file.
